doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Pantheon
The Eternal Pantheon are a group of sentient beings that are known as the essence of fundamental parts of the universe or even multiverse. They act to both govern and protect themselves in the course of the multiverse's infinity. Members of the Pantheon * Time - The Winder of the Great Clock. Time embodies every moment, second, hour, year and all other points of time. As long as he exists, so does time, and vice versa. Manipulation of time and paradoxes do nothing to him as they all merely create a new part of him. However, he never defends himself when all time is threatened, possibly because he knows that he will survive or that only one universe will cease to exist. *[[Biology|'Biology']] - The Mother of All Life. Biology is the engine and the preserver of all life in the multiverse. Evolution, mutation, ecosystems - all things that breathe or are sentient or have any biological code is her creation. Life continues throughout the eternity of the multiverse, so decreed by her brother Time. All lifeforms are her children, so she abores murder but accepts the cycle of survival, for she is its architect. *[[Spectrum|'Spectrum']] - The Original Artist. Formerly Light, Spectrum evolved from merely governing electromagnetic radiation to control both light and darkness. He created colours and lights, even helping his brother Force, to generate stars and have their own radiation bring Biology's 'children' to life. Spectrum's canvas is the expanse of space, with every supernova, hypernova, nebula and star cloud his art. *'Force - '''The Forger of Mass. Force's strength powers the multiverse's universes' centres of gravity and the power of every star, planet and asteroid. Force's will gave them power and only their will can preserve it, until it is their time to collapse or be destroyed. Every atom of every bit of matter in the multiverse exists only if Force commands it. *[[Ascension|'Ascension']] - The Compass of Eternity. Ascension guides the minds and the 'souls' of those who shed their previous forms and take them to wherever they should go. Be it some kind of paradise, or damnation. He is arguably the most powerful of the Pantheon as she can control death, life, minds and the very fabric of the multiverse. He is also the most elusive, appearing the least amoung the siblings. *[[Oblivion|'Oblivion']] - The Neutral Darkness. Ascension's twin brother. Oblivion is the spaces inbetween every piece of matter, the very sentience of space itself. He watches as planets burn, suns explode, lifeforms die but remains stoic for he has no concern, he lives only to accomodate matter in the expanse of which it can expand, grow and remain accustomed, despite being fatal to those who cannot withstand his cold, empty form. *[[Malice|'Malice']] - The Neccesary Evil of All Life. The shunned sibling. He is hate, anger, aggression and fear. Compiled by the negative emotions of the minds of all life in the multiverse, Malice is hated because his significance is not actually needed, but exists anyway. A vile bringer of doom and dread, he is the creator of all despair and negativity in creation and sets out to overstep his own boundaries to become the most powerful of the Pantheon. The Man in White During the episodes ''But A Thought and Paradise Stolen, a man dressed in white reveals himself briefly to the Doctor and claims 'many see me as part of the Pantheon, the Pantheon itself wish me to be so'. He also says he is more powerful than any of them and sees them as his 'children'. When the Doctor asks who the man was, the man replied, "in your universe's view on things... a miracle." This man in white also tells the Doctor that they will meet again along with the Pantheon and the Doctor is far more important than ever in the survival of the multiverse. Abilities The Pantheon are beyond the powers of any being in the multiverse. Gods, demons, armies and huge weapons do not even scratch the surface of what physical form they could hold. They are virtually immortal but despite their unmatched strength - they are not invincible. Each member of the Pantheon have a special 'sigil' - an relic they keep with them or keep hidden somewhere that holds their power and should the relic be destroyed, the sibling will die. Though this would mean the destruction of what they are and represent, they merely lose sentience (lose their 'soul') and the multiverse carries on as normal. These sigils can also be manipulated by other creatures should they obtain them. Boundaries Though they are essentially all-powerful, the Pantheon do have these 'rules' that they must abide by. They cannot destroy another sibling's sigil, nor can they even touch it. They must keep their power within a sigil for 'insurance', in case a sibling become too dangerous to stay alive. Also, the Pantheon must only interfere should they really need to and must not reveal themselves unless the reason is valid, or those who see them will be unable to comprehend their awesome power and be incinerated. Trivia * The Pantheon were psrtly inspired by the Endless from Neil Gaiman's comic book series The Sandman. * Unlike the Endless, most of the siblings are actually on good terms, with the exception of Malice. * The Man in White is inspired by a number of powerful beings in comics, notably One-Above-All from Marvel and the Mother of Existence from Image Comics. See Also Category:Phoenix (Series) Category:The Common Series (Series)